


1866380

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deconstruction of Thought, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: The world is white.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1866380

He sings of the moon, the sun, the stars in all their glory.

He hasn't seen any of them in a while.

The world is white. It's not day, it's not night. All it is is white. Pristine, just like her soul. Pristine, like her teeth as she grins at him. Pristine, like the butterflies that would flutter away from her after she purifies them.

He loves her so much, it makes his chest ache. He misses her so much, it makes his chest ache. He needs her so much, it makes his chest ache.

He sings of his Princess, his Lady, his Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The way her hair looks as the wind blows through it. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails and she looks so mature. He remembers how she looks, of course, with her hair tied in pigtails. He remembers because Ladybug--

Why wasn't she here?

Why was he alone again?

Ah.

Oh.

Huh.

Hm. 

Who was he missing again?

Hm. 

Huh. 

Oh. 

Ah. 

He sings of the moon, the sun, the stars in all their glory.

He hasn't seen any of them in a long while.

The world is white. It's not day, it's not night. All it is is white. Pristine, just like her dead soul. Pristine, like her teeth as she smiles up at him. Pristine, like the damned butterflies that would flutter away from her, as if in fear, after she purifies them.

He loves her so much, it makes his chest ache. He misses her so much, it makes his chest ache. He wants her so much, it makes his chest ache.

He sings of his Lady, his Princess, his Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The way she stops being clumsy with her words and her hands and her feet. The way she holds herself upright because she's confident and beautiful and so utterly perfect. But of course, she's always been like that. After all, she was the alter-ego of his partner, Ladybug--

Why wasn't she here?

Why was he alone again?

Ah.

Ah.

Ah.

Ah.

Who was he missing again?

Ah.

Ah.

Ah.

Ah.

Who was he missing again?

Oh.

Ah.

Hm.

Huh.

Who was he again? 


End file.
